


Horror Clantober 2020

by Coallaii



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Fear, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coallaii/pseuds/Coallaii
Summary: This contains mild spoilers for my Warrior Cats Rewrite that I am working on, but it is mostly Canon-Compliant
Relationships: Frostfur/Brokenstar (Implied), Frostfur/Lionheart (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	Horror Clantober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mild spoilers for my Warrior Cats Rewrite that I am working on, but it is mostly Canon-Compliant

“Can you say Cinder?” a dark gray she-kit purred.

The nursery was bustling this Greenleaf-Leaffall morning. Lying on the cusp on the seasons, bright green leaves and grasses still emerged from the sandy grounds of camp, yet the coming chill began to settle deep inside their bones and the heart of camp. The tall white tom known as Whitestorm was coming in and out of the Nursery. Their mother was outside of the den, helping haul in materials for a new, comfortable, and spacious area for the incoming queen and her own sister, Brindleface. Brackenkit watched in awe as he watched the careful movements that Whitestorm preformed, slicing down pre-existing bramble, patching it up with new, thicker branches.

Spottedleaf was to arrive soon, with every new litter of kittens, she would give them an introduction on herbs and the Medicine Cat Field, Lynxkit had told them. But it was painfully boring. Luckily, due to Frostfur’s second litter of kits that she expected not long after she had him and Cinderkit, they were able to postpone until little Brightkit and Thornkit were born and able to understand the world around them to comprehend the basic teachings.

“Cinster?” Brightkit sounded like she was trying to mash the word sister and Cinder together, but it was endearing in a way, Cinderkit looked a bit frustrated, her tail-tip flicking back and forth, curling her lips back.

“No Brightkit. Cinder,” she chided in the softest tone that the impatient she-kit could muster.

“Now, now Cinderkit, Brightkit and Thornkit have just learned to speak recently, they are taking in the world around them for the first time. Wasn’t that overwhelming for you?” Goldenflower reminded the two older siblings.

“Well _I_ could say my first words by two moons, isn’t that right mom?” Lynxkit purred, strutting out his legs, flexing his small, prickly claws.

“Ugh, will you shut up about that already?” Cinderkit hissed, “we get it, you were an early bloomer. I can’t believe I’m related to you!” a low growl rose in her throat, staring down the sharp-striped tabby tom. Lynxkit smiled, his amber eyes glinting. It was so strikingly similar to Tigerclaw’s, it was terrifying. The daunting brute that would haunt every kitten’s nightmares with a single scolding.

“Cinderkit!” Goldenflower snarled, pulling back Lynxkit towards her and Swiftkit. Lynxkit stuck out his tongue, taunting the four. Swiftkit beside him looked mildly uncomfortable, trying to muster a laugh or a mew of agreement towards the pale, rosy tabby.

“Sorry I’m late,” Spottedleaf huffed, slipping into the Medicine Cat’s Den.

Spottedleaf purred as she nodded at Goldenflower, “I see you are doing well, here is Lynxkit’s Feverfew for today, and make sure he eats all of it. I doused it in honey to help with the taste, since this little kit isn’t grateful that they aren’t out of season and would be tasting even more bitter,” she chuckled softly.

Lynxkit frowned, pulling fourth the sticky bundle towards him and beginning to nibble on the stems. Spottedleaf turned towards the four, she looked almost startled, “You’ve grown since I’ve last gotten a good look at you,” she smiled, “now, follow me.”

* * *

Spottedleaf was in a trance, her paws gracefully sweeping over the fragile herbs laid out before her, “…and this is fennel. It helps in kittens and with older Warriors and Elder’s pain if they strain their hips too hard when moving from place to place or preforming duties.”

“And this is,” Spottedleaf guided her paw over to a patch of empty ground, “oh! Let me grab something else, we are almost done, I promise. I just wanted to show you a couple of things and maybe show you how to chew and apply a poultice. Your mother _should_ be done soon setting up the nursery with Whitestorm. Yellowfang?” Spottedleaf flicked her tail towards the tall dark gray she-cat, “Will you help me find some Marigold, they are a bit out of season and I am still quite tired and the den is still a mess from finding some extra Feverfew.”

“Of course,” Yellowfang smiled softly as she padded over to the side of the slim and smaller tortoiseshell, she-cat.

The den around them was a cluttered mess. The ground beneath them was a blend of dark gray, sleek stone, sandy dirt that had slipped in from the outside, and patches of dark, coarse dirt that took place in between cracks and dips in the ground, providing a home for dark, tall grasses. There were two pools opposite of each other. Both with cracks in the wall flowing out fresh, cool water that cycled back and forth. On weathered walls, the trickle of water parted into smaller strands that eventually landed into the pools. Herbs lined the walls in ancient, cat-made cracks. Stuffed deep inside and only bits and pieces managing to poke up. They were better identified by scent as Spottedleaf was sniffing each plant carefully, sometimes pulling one out only to slide it back in.

“Ugh, this is boring,” Brackenkit whisper, leaning towards Cinderkit.

“I agree, but isn’t it useful?” Cinderkit’s ears twitched as she glanced at her brother momentarily before focusing on the berries and stalks at her paws.

“Nah, I have a better idea, let’s ditch this place and let’s see Sandy Hollow, Sandpaw is constantly talking about it, remember? Back when she had to clean out the Nursery with Dustpaw?” Mom says an entrance is located, squeezed between the Warriors’ Den and the Apprentices’ Den is a split in the Ravine similar to the entrance, covered by fallen stone, tall grass, and bushes. He had only seen it a couple of times when he was allowed to explore before he had to bring Brightkit and Thornkit everywhere they went. If they just crawled along the walls, they should be fine, as the grass was tall there.

“Fun,” Brightkit mewed softly.

“Well then, I’ll take that as a yes, come on guys, before they notice,” Brackenkit purred, before marching out proudly back into the main clearing.

* * *

Spottedleaf purred with delight as she searched for the herbs with Yellowfang. She paused at every flower-like herb, searching between the cracks and pulling things out and back into the cracks again. However, she glanced to her side to check in on the kits and she noticed the tapered tailtip flickering in the sunlight at the entrance as it slid out of sight, leaving behind a pool of scent where the kits once stood. Frostfur is gonna kill her, a mother’s rage is powerful if she looses them. She quickly slipped out of the den, searching for the four, following their scent that hugged up against the wall towards the Sandy Hollow and pushing past the bushes.

* * *

“Wow, this is place is huge,” Brackenkit purred as he glanced up at the array of tall trees around them. The grass was even sandier here, he noted as he kicked up sand and small pebbles.

The sound of rushing water was loud here, he noted, as he walked over towards the cliffside. Poking his head over the edge, he saw a soft-flowing river that slipped underground, with heavy clumps of mud and stones covering the part of the crack that was exposed to the outside world. He wondered what was down there. Turning his head away, he spotted Cinderkit leaping onto a rock, her tail wagging back and fourth.

Thornkit began padding back towards Cinderkit, Brightkit nearby, playing with a twig that had fallen in the hollow, when horror began to fill Thornkit. He looked up and saw three pairs of shining, yellow and amber eyes staring down at him. Hearing a bush nearby rustle, he yelled, “Watch out!” before pulling Brightkit along and hiding under the rock to avoid the felines hiding in the bushes’ leap forward. Brackenkit brought Brightkit down to the ground, stuffing the ginger side of her face into the sandy dirt. With louder rustling above them, leaves following down to scatter around the four kittens, now hiding, Brackenkit spun around to see a horrible sight.

Spottedleaf had been walking towards them, when a large brute of a dark tabby tom had leaped towards her. Her one pretty white fur now stained with dark copper red blood. Spottedleaf convulsed, blood beginning to pour from her mouth, filling her throat from the wound on her neck. And with a final thud, she was dead on the ground.

Oh StarClan…

It was all that the young Brackenkit would think. All of them had their eyes wide open, even Brightkit with half of her head buried. It would be the first thing she would see with that eye, and hopefully the last if they were to be merciful with them and didn’t force them to look them in the eye as they were killed like Spottedleaf.

Brackenkit was too frightened, staring down only at the lifeless body of Spottedleaf, that he didn’t notice Yellowfang emerging from the underbrush, and being quickly subdued as well. He flinched and looked up, only to see a white and black tom standing over her, hoarsely breathing body, her head had been knocked into a stone, now bloodied and dripping down onto the grass beneath her sprawled out body.

Brackenkit felt like he was going to vomit. He staggered back and forth. Cinderkit had to steady him, but even she was trembling, her blue eyes wide open.

StarClan…

The dark brown tabby turned to face them. Their breath was hot and smelled of blood, it almost made him faint. They slowly approached, their golden-amber eyes sinking deep into his soul. Anxiety bubbled up, he pressed his back up against the stone behind him, raising his hackles and letting out a weak snarl, as he was swooped up into his jaws.

If you are there…

Brackenkit and Thornkit were lifted up into his jaws. Brackenkit squirmed as blood dripped onto his body from his jaws. His teeth felt sharp, digging into his scruff, as if it was going to snap the stretchy skin on his neck. His blood boiled, how could they do this?

If you are there…

“Frostfur bore some fine kits,” the white and black tom spoke, purring towards the large, scruffy, dark brown tabby tom, “would you like to carry them? I think the patchy one looks a lot like you after all, scruffy and strong.”

Please save us…

“Of course,” he nodded, “After all, I don’t want to touch a traitor like her. Leave the tortoiseshell, too much blood to clean up anyways. We don’t want to get caught, we will take Yellowfang to execute her formally,” his voice was dark and heavy. What did he mean? What did any of them mean. But the scent of blood was too strong, it felt like an overload on his senses and caused a throbbing headache in the back of his head. Or was it the teeth digging into his neck. He couldn’t tell if there was any pain rushing through him, his adrenaline was too high, he needed to run. But he luckily was able to black out. Maybe it would’ve saved him from seeing any more horror.

I want to go home now… please?


End file.
